1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer sheet which is utilized for support of bar-shape objects in a storage battery, a condenser, a liquid-filled cylindrical container or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bar-shape modules of storage battery for use in electric vehicles have been considered. As a support for such bar-shape objects (storage battery modules) so as to be protected from generated heat of their own and vibration of the vehicle, there has been a discussion on a bar-supportive box molded by resin, which has a plurality of supportive plates which respectively have supportive holes for insertion of the bar-shape objects and which are disposed to the right and left with some space between in such a manner that the holes in the plates are aligned linearly and a pair of front and rear connection walls which connect the front and rear side edges of the supportive plates.
To ensure protection of the bars from the vibration, it is desirable that the aforementioned supportive plates are fitted with buffer sheets which are molded by rubber, soft resin or thermoplastic elastomer. There have been discussions on buffer sheet which is molded by elastic high-polymer material such as rubber, soft resin or thermoplastic elastomer so that each plate-shape sheet part and tubular parts which are to be inserted into the aforementioned supportive holes thereof form a single body.
This buffer sheet, however, has a problem that an extremely large resistance thereof hinders smooth insertion of the bars into the tubular parts. The problem is thought to be caused by a high friction factor of the inner circumferential surface of the tubular parts which are molded by elastic material, a configurational necessity that the inner diameter of the tubular part should be slightly smaller than the outer diameter of the bars so as to prevent support of the bars from playing, the inner circumferential surface of the tubular part tends to stick to the outer circumferential surface of the bar-shape object due to extensive contact areas thereof, or such. If the inner diameter of the tubular part is formed to be slightly larger than the outer diameter of the bar, the insertion becomes smoother but play of the bar-shape object tends to result in damages or deterioration thereof.